one piece:THE FRUIT
by shadow793
Summary: luffy is still searching for the one peice when he hears about THE devil fruit, the ultamate fruit.luffy shakes of the thought of chacing that treasure until he hears that this certain fruit is the key to the one piece.
1. in the morning

disclaimer: no duh i dont own one peice!!!

ONE PEICE:THE FRUIT

'wow! what a great day!!!' yawned Luffy as he woke up to the smell of fresh food from the ship's kitchen. ' so Sanji what's for breakfast?'

'nothing. just the usual.' replied Sanji. 'SWEET!' shouted Luffy, 'WAFFLES!!' Nami rolled her eyes from across the deck, 'there just waffles.'

'yes they are, but they're my waffles!' grinned Luffy. 'and they're food....' said Zolo, waking up from his hourly nap. 'morning Zolo. what

do you want for breakfast?' asked Sanji. 'grog. just grog. good ol' grog. trusty faithful grog. de......' 'gotcha buddy. you can shut up now.

just give me a second and i'll get you your crap grog.' said Sanji.

meanwhile Luffy was sitting on the prow as usual, munching on his steamy hot waffles. toatally oblivious to the comotion behind him. as

he stared on into the horizon he noticed a small island ahead. it was about 300 yards away from the ship and would be a good spot to get

some more supplies. 'HEY GUYS! I FOUND AN ISLAND!' shouted Luffy. 'go away! i'm trying to sleep!' moaned Zolo, grog dribbling down his

face. 'oh you didn't find that. it was on the map. i knew we'd run into it.' said Nami. 'AW, WHO CARES! ANYWAY WERE GONNA CHECK OUT THIS

ISLAND AND GET SOME SUPPLIES!' Luffy shouted. ' we can here you kid! so pipe down!' said Sanji, stepping out of the kitchen. 'okay oky! and

that's cap'n to you! anyway, me an' Zolo are gonna check this place out and get some suplies! we'll dock the ship over there.' said Luffy poi-

nting do a docking bay.

After they docked the ship Luffy woke up Zolo and they both headed jumped of the ship. Luffy looked around and spotted a supply shop

and dragged Zolo -who was eyeing a bar- towards their destination.

* * *

this chapter was kind of short, and this is my first fanfic, so sorry if this sucks. anyway please review!

give me ideas too!


	2. stuff we need

Disclaimer: no duh I don't own one piece! One Piece The fruit

roo17:thanks 4 the advice!

**chapter 2**

Luffy looked around the small shop for anything his crew could use to suport his voyage. 'hmmmmm, let's see, we'll need, food........food.....food....and,hm

food!! there!' Luffy then snatched up as much stuff as he could then plopped it down with a thump on the counter. 'i'll be buying this sir!' Luffy said to the

casheer guy.

'WAIT! Luffy! your need more than just food!' Nami said suddenly appearing in the front door of the small shop. Nami then started snaching

up some of the food that wasn't needed. 'she's right!' said Zolo who was looking at other stuff,'we need grog too you know!'

'i'm not talking about liquor you moron! i mean we'll need other suplies!! like cooking stuff, and fishing polls, and crap like that!' said Nami

Zolo paused.........' yup she's right!we need crap like that.....and grog!' grinned Zolo. Nami glared at him with an evil glare, she knew he was bugging her

on purpose! 'Zolo you dummy! you just love to make me mad don't you!!"

Zolo just laughed as Nami's expretion changed to an eviler than evil glare.

----

meanwhile on the ship Usopp and Sanji were trying to clean things up and keep the crew under control. 'when are they gonna get out of that lousy shop?'

asked Usopp. 'dunno. they better hury though. that crap kid is wasting our time!' Sanji said. Usopp noded in agreament, eager to set sail again and explore.

suddenly Luffy burst out of the shop with arms full of food, Nami then came out with the suplies that they really needed, and Zolo just walked out with a

bumper sticker.

'Hey guys! check this out! i got us a souvineer!' shouted Zolo holding up the bumper sticker. Nami shoved Zolo aside and hauled her stuff up to the ship.

'so what exactly are you gonna do with that sticker thing?' asked Usopp.

'what do you think?...........i'm going to stick it on the ship!!it's kind of obvious.' snaped Zolo. 'ooooooooohhh.' said Usopp who seriously hadn't considered

that.

'alright guys. we have all of the stuff we need, now lets haul butt and get outa here!' Luffy orderd. in less than five minutes the gang had set sail and were

on their way to find the one peice.

suddenly a scream was heard from the island and Luffy turned around to see what was up. Luffy then grinned when he saw a pirate ship docked at the island,

this was his chance for some good excitement.

'guys! turn the ship around!were heading back to the island!!' said Luffy. Usopp turned around to see why and then freaked out with excitement, he would

finally get to have some fun.

by the time the Luffy got there the pirates had done a great deal of damage to the village on the island. Luffy hopped of the ship and confronted the captain

who was threataning a store owner .

'hey fatty! leave im alone!' shouted Luffy to the captain.

the captain turned around......then in a cold thin voice he said,'don't you know who i am?'

* * *

Buwahahahahahhaaaaa! do you know who he is?? of course not! i made him up!

anyway please review, give me ideas, and if my story sucks give me tips. i am a newb at this you know!


	3. shaydin the blade

Disclaimer: no duh I don't own one piece! One Piece The fruit

roo17: no it is not blackbeard(it's someone i made up! ;))but blackbeard and ace will be in my story!

**CHAPTER 3**

'Huh? of course i don't know you!' said Luffy. the tall pirate stared down at luffy and took his hands out of his long dark blue trench coat and opened

his hands revealing long razor sharp nails. 'is that so? either way you will know me verry well today!' sneered the strange pirate.'my name is shaydin,

some call me "the blade"' suddenly Shaydin The Blade similed a big toothy grin, big enough so Luffy could see his intimidating razor sharp teeth.

Luffy then noticed that Shaydin didn't just have sharp teeth and nails, but his whole body had a certain jaggedness to it, it was like his whole body

was a sharp blade.

'you' started Luff, 'are a very stange person.' Shaydin stared down at Luffy and laughed. ' maybe so, but you are a very stupid kid to challenge me and

my crew!' taunted Shaydin. Luffy was then nocked down by Shaydin and was left stretched out on the sand. 'come on kid! show me what your made of!'

'you want to know what i'm made of!' said Luffy 'i'll show you what i'm made of!' Luffy pulled back his arm prepared to do one of his original attacks.

Shaydin just smiled, expecting a regular sissy punch. but then, 'Suck on this! GUM GUUUUUUM.....PISTOL!!!'

Luffy realeased his arm, sending a powerful pistol like punch, making a direct connection to Shaydins cheek. but Luffy suddenly reeled back his arm and

flinched in pain. his hand had been cut by Shaydin's sharp cheek bone.

'darn you!'seethed Luffy. Shayden now knowing that he had a complete advantage in the battle said, 'so THAT'S what you're made of. rubber huh!'

'that's right! i ate the gum-gum devil fruit!' declaired Luffy. 'good for you. but i am invincible to you! because i have eaten the peirce-peirce fruit. every

edge on my body is now sharper than any blade in the world!' said Shaydin.

'darn!' said Luffy, holding his bleeding hand.

----

Mean while as the crew emptied the boat Zolo noticed Luffy and Shaydin. Zolo eyed Luffy and noticed he was cut in a couple placs. 'what's up? it looked

like Luffy was winning!?' Zolo thought. ' hey guys! we need to get luffy some backup!' emediatly some random crew member ran up to help Luffy fight

Shaydin. Zolo watched the pirate punch and kick shaden, but to only fall back with cuts on his hands and knees!

Suddenly Zolo was caught by suprise and was attacked by a pirate from Shaydin's crew.

Zolo was nocked back but didn't fall, so he quickly turned around and gave a vicous slash at his opponent. not expecting the quickness and skill of the

counter attack, the opposing pirate was left with a deep bloody gash in his stomach. The pirate tride to attack Zolo again but stumbled and fell from the

pain and quick blood loss. Zolo looked around and noticed Sanji and the others were caught up in their own battles.

Then Zolo barely remembered Luffy! He turned around and noticed that Tony Tony Chopper was helping Luffy out. Zolo eyed Shadin and noticed that he

was barely hurt. ' what is up with that guy? is he hard as rock or what?' thought Zolo not Knowing that really Shaydin was just as sharp as a blade.

Luffy looked up at Shaydin. throughout the whole battle, he had only laid in three solid punches that actually hurt the stinking guy! ' are you done messing

around Gum-Gum boy? come on! FIGHT me!' taunted Shaydin!

' he is fighting you idiot! don't treat him like crap! he's got a huge didadvantage you know!' shouted Chopper as he smashed his large reindeer horns into

Shaydin's chest nocking him back at least thirteen feet away.(he was curently in his horn point.)

' i think your fighting rubber kid's battle for him you little reindeer punk!' sneered Shaydin getting up from his fall. After Shaydin said that he lunged at Chopper

and sliced at him with his wicked deadly claws. luckily Chopper wasn't directly hit but only scratched a little bit on his left arm.

' your figting a losing battle. you will not beat me!' promised Shaydin.

' not likely gramps' Shaydin turned around and noticed Zolo standing in the dust.

* * *

YAAAAAAAAAA! Zolo saves the day. who knows. anyway hope you liked it!

please review!(oh and i thought i would say. the peirce-peirce fruit is NOT the ultamate fruit!)


	4. beating the blade

* * *

Disclaimer: no duh I don't own one piece! One Piece The fruit

WARNING: PLEASE DO NOT START A RAMPAGE BECAUSE I CALL ZOLO ZOLO!

**chapter 4**

' well well. if it isn't on of rubber boys friends! and by the way what did you just call me?!!' said Shaydin. Zolo( no rampages!) grinned up at Shaydin

and said, ' i called you gramps, gramps! got a problem with that!' Shaydin smiled, liking that certain sound of defiance in Zolo's voice. ' that's not nice

of you guys to triple team me you know!'

'your an idiot gramps! you know that?' growled Zolo, 'who cares if we triple team you! were pirates, we don't play by the rules. besides, you still have

an advantage against all of us anyway!' Shaydin looked down at Zolo and snickered, then laughed. ' fine then! if that's how it's gonna be, bring it on!'

while Shaydin was distracted, Luffy took his chance, cocked back his arm and unleashed an unmerciful payback blow to the back of Shaydin's fat head!

' curse you Gum-Gum boy!' seethed Shaydin, turning his head towards Luffy. Zolo took this moment to give a good solid kick to the side of Shaydins

head.

'curse you all!' shouted Shaydin, blood seeping from his mouth and nose. Shaydin slowly got up to face Luffy and his gang. ' alright punks! you're going

to desrerve what i'm about to give you!' Shaydin glared at Chopper and and shouted ' PEIRCE-PEIRCE, SCISSORS!' Shaydin charged at Chopper and

formed the peace sign with his fist, but his two fingers' nails had grown thicker, longer, and sharper. 'take that!' said Shaydin as he finished his attack

by putting his two fingers together like scissors, and almost sliced Chopper in half! ' dang it! you cut me!' shouted Chopper as blood poured from Tony's

stomache.

' it's what you get!' Shaydin said preparing to attack Luffy next. 'calm down gramps!' Zolo said nocking Shaydin down and slicing his first sword down

on Shaydin's neck. only to have his sword bounce of of Shaydins blade like adams-apple. ' dang it!!!!!' growled Zolo slicing down on Shaydin one more

time. this time cuting a deep two inch cut on the side of his neck!

Shaydin cried out in pain as Zolo unmercifuly shanked Shaydin onel last time in the stomache.

' tie him up. there's really no need to kill him.' Luffy said looking down on Shaydins bloodied up body. ' don't show him to Nami! she'll barf!' promised Zolo

who noticed some gore falling out of Shaydin's cut.

--

'that sure was some great excitement to liven up the day!' declaired Usopp who was munching on some chicken. everyone agreed about the excitement

except for Nami. ' i threw up after Zolo showed me that Shaydin guy's body!' Nami groaned. Zolo snorted trying to hold back a laugh.

' wait a minute! you knew i'd throw up didn't you! you showed me that guy on purpose!!' yelled Nami who then attacked Zolo nocking him of the chair he

was sitting on. ' hey girl, watch it!' yelped Zolo, 'you'll spill my grog!'

'i always knew Nami had a thing for Zolo.' said Sanji as Nami and Zolo beat eachother up. ' woah guys! calm down! get a room!' said Chopper.

' shut up you idiot!' shouted Nami throwing a punch at Zolo. ' ya! were not like that!' growled Zolo as he got socked in the face another time. finally Sanji

broke them up. Nami huffed, panting from her fight with Zolo. Zolo just dusted himself of and sat back down to finish his grog like nothing had happened.

'when you guys get married......' started Chopper. 'don't you go there kid!' glared Nami. Zolo just leaned back and laughed as Nami's face turned red.

' you have a strange emagination!' Zolo told Chopper.

the crew kept going on like this for awhile until it reached midnight and Luffy told the crew to hit the sack. who knew what would happen the next day.

' good night guys!' Luffy told the crew, ' hey Zolo! try not to make out with your grog tonight! and Nami! try not to dream about Zolo....'

'HEY!!!'

'calm down! anyway, good night you guys!'

* * *

BUWHAHAHAHA! what will happen next???

who knows. oh well, hope you liked this chapter! please give me ideas for the next chapters!

and tips if my story sucks! PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	5. dreams

Disclaimer: no duh I don't own one piece! One Piece The fruit

ok people listen up!!( except 4 roo17) YOU PEOPLE NEED TO REVEIW!!( that doesn't mean roo17 can't reveiw though!)

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

Luffy woke up to the smell of Sanji's waffles as always. ' i wonder if Sanji's waffles will be as good as they were yesterday?!' wondered luffy as

he got up from the couch in the captains quarters. as Luffy opened the door he noticed Zolo had passed out on the floor. ' that fatty' laughed

Luffy as he softly kicked Zolo's arm. ' hey Sanji! are my waffles ready yet?' asked Luffy.

' hold on a sec' kid! your crap waffles will be ready soon! these ARE first class waffles after all!' announced Sanji. Luffy sighed, sat down at the

dinner table and waited for his first class waffles.

' all right here you go kid!' said Sanji handing over Luffy's waffles. ' thanks Sanji! these are great! they taste like first class waffles!' declaired

Luffy. Sanji rolled his eyes and went back to the kitchen noticing the rest of the crew was getting up. 'waffles again Luffy?' groaned Nami.

'You bet! these taste like first class waffles! try some Nami!' Luffy invited, holding up a forkfull of waffle. ' no thanks.' said Nami rejecting the

waffles. Sanji then walked out of the kitchen hands full of food. ' here you go Nami.' said Sanji offering her, her usual. 'and Zolo' Sanji said offering

him his usual, grog.

'sooooooo men! we had our day off yesterday, so today were down to buisiness!' affirmed Luffy. 'but Luffy! we fought our butts off yesterday

to save a village.' prompted Chopper. ' yes we did fight our butts off. but our mission is to rule the grand line and get the one peice!' Luffy said.

' that's right!' agreed Usopp. ' how will we become legendary pirates, just by fighting random people!.........' Luffy stared at Usopp in silence. the

whole crew was silent for a while, untill Luffy broke the silence. 'Usopp. just let me do the talking.' warned Luffy. 'ya Usopp! you just killed about

three penguins!' said Zolo.(i heard that if theres a long silence,a penguin dies!)

----

a couple hours later the crew was beat. they had been cleaning, cooking, arguing, fighting,and on and on. finally they had decided to relax. ' do you

see anything Usopp?' asked Luffy. Usopp who was in the birds nest looking for land, or a ship or anything. 'nope! nothing at all!' confirmed Usopp.

'darn! i was hoping for some excitement!' said Luffy. ' that's too bad! i was hoping for the same thing!' agreed Usopp. ' yeah. oh well, i'm gonna go

talk to Zolo.' Luffy told Usopp, and walked down below the ship to Zolo's room.

'hey Zolo! you in there!' shouted Luffy. Luffy knocked on Zolo's door a couple times. the door opened. 'what's up.' said Zolo opening the way so Luffy

could get in.

'so. what's up?' asked Zolo. ' nothing. just wanted to hang out, y'know.' Luffy said. ' gotcha.' said Zolo.

'anyway. what've you been up to. the last i saw you was when you were passed out this morning.' informed Luffy. ' yeah..........i've just been working

out. honing my skills you know.'

'all day?'

'...............yeah. all day.'

Luffy thought for a minute. 'besides working out. what've you been up to?!' pressed Luffy. ' tell me man! i'm your captain!' Zolo stared down at his feet

then sat down. 'well. i've been thinking.' Luffy got excited knowing he was getting somewhere. 'yeah......' urged Luffy. ' ....i've been having these weird

dreams ok. really weird dreams. and i can't get the thoughts out of my head. so i've been trying to think them out.' Luffy looked at Zolo as if to say, _you've_

_been thinking about dreams all day?_

Zolo then described his dreams to Luffy, like how in his dreams he would be lost on some island, marooned there for days. there would be no trees, no water,

not even any sea. just an endless island floating in the void. and around his fifth day on the island he would just randomly start digging a hole in the sand.

as the days passed on in the dream he would end up trapped in the hole. then he would look up and see a person staring down at him. then he would

wake up.

' that's pretty freaky man!' said Luffy. ' i know! i don't get it! does it mean anything?' asked Zolo. Luffy didn't know if the dream meant anything. so he just

shrugged and left the room. 'yo Luffy!' Luffy turned around. 'sorry for acting like a kid just now.'

'don't worry man! your cool.' and then Luffy headed back up to check on the rest of the crew.

----

' what were you guys talking about down there?' asked Nami. ' just stuff. nothing you should be conserned about.' assured Luffy. 'is he alright? i havn't seen

him all day.' said Nami. 'i know. that's why i went down there.'

'oh well. i hope he's better tomorrow!

* * *

BUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAAA!!! what is up with Zolo? to tell you guys the truth, i don't know either!

so come on and give me some ideas. what do his dreams mean? anyway, please **REVIEW!!!**


	6. in the night

Disclaimer: no duh I don't own one piece! One Piece The fruit

roo17: darn! i was hoping you'd give me some ideas!

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

_my eyes opened. i looked around. i couldn't hear anything. i took a step noticing i was on some island, all alone. what happened, why isn't_

_anyone here, there are no trees, no nothing. the island seemed endless except for the sea of blankness ahead of me. there was just_

_emptyness were the sky was supposed to be too. there was no sun. and at night no moon. there was no night. around the fifth day on _

_the island i had a strange inspiration to dig a hole in the sand. maybe this time i could escape. so i dug a hole. clawing at the sand with my_

_bare hands. around the seventh day the hole got so deep i couldn't get out. this was what it was like before. but this time i would ger out._

_i started digging holes in the walls so i could climb up. i put one hand in one of the holes and started to climb up. i looked up towards the _

_blank sky. i noticed a person standing above me, looking down on me. was it a man, or a woman? i climbed all the way up but the person _

_ran away. i pulled myself out of the hole and began to chase the person. but then i noticed. there were trees, and a blue sky, AND an ocean._

_and this time i could actually see the strange person clearly enough, to notice shoulder length red hair. and right when i was about to see _

_their face. i woke up._

Zolo snapped awake panting in excitement. for some strange reason his dream lasted longer than the other times. it was still late in

the night, so he knew everyone was awake. Zolo reached for the candle that he cept on in his room. he found the small wax candle

and lit it with a match. his dark room was then aluminated and he could see the door. ' i've gotta get some fresh air.' said Zolo noticing

that he was sweating like a fountain. Zolo opened the door and headed above deck. as he started up old wooden stairs he heard

someone behind him. he looked behind him and realized that no one was there, so he blew it off and layed down on the deck, hands

rested underneath his head.

after Zolo blew his candle out, he just stared at the stars for a couple seconds when he thought he heard someone walking on the

deck. he tilted his head to see who it was. it was Nami.

' what are you doing out here?' asked Zolo. ' i heard you going up here and was wondering who it was.' answered Nami. Zolo looked

up at Nami and suddenly realized who the person was in his dream. ' hey!! your that guy who was.........' started Zolo. ' who was what?'

asked Nami puzzled. ' oh it's nothing. never mind.' said Zolo, holding himself from saying anything else.

' your real weird you know that Zolo?!' teased Nami. ' ya. i know that. now go away. i want some quiet alone time ok?!' Zolo demanded

Zolo. ' i just want to think for a bit, okay?' Nami knew exactly what he was talking about and said ' is it about what you and Luffy talked

about?'

'that's nothing.'

'is it?'

'...........yeah' admited Zolo, ' it's really been buging me. but i cant tell you about it.' Nami looked at Zolo, 'why not?' Zolo sighed and simply

said, 'because....' Nami grinned and headed back to her room. ' yeesh! what a nosy girl!' thought Zolo. ' i heard that!' announced Nami.

----

a while later when Zolo knew Nami was asleep, he began to think. ' why was SHE in my dream. what she have to do with anything in my

dream?' wondered Zolo. ' i just need to do things to keep my mind of my dreams. i need to work out more! practice my skills more.'

Zolo kept on thinking of ways to distract him from his dream. but no matter what he did, he always kept on wondering what his dream

ment. maybe he could find someone that could tell him what his dreams mean!

Zolo got up and lit his candle agai so he wouldn't trip and fall. when Zolo finally reached his room he just stood at the door. afraid to go

back in and sleep. afraid he'd have that annoying stupid dream again. ' c'mon,' Zolo told himself, ' a dream's not gonna hurt you!'

Zolo took the door nob, opened the door and stepped inside. blew the candle out, and got back in bed. Zolo looked up hearing a noise

from the door, then he remembered he hadn't even closed the door. so he got up and headed towards the door when he noticed Nami

standing in the door way. ' i thought you were asleep!' Zolo told Nami. ' ya i know. i just heard you coming down and thought i'd say

good night.'

' oh. well, thanks. no go to bed you crazy girl. if i am gonna have a good night.'

' all right, well.......good night.'

'good night.' Zolo paused noticing Nami hadn't left. ' um....you can go now.' said Zolo. 'oh um, ya! sorry. good night!' apologized Nami.

'good night!' said Zolo.

'good night!'

'okay good night!'

' good night Zolo!'

' okay! good night! go to bed!'

' night!' Zolo closed the door and got back in bed. 'yeesh! crazy girl!'

* * *

BUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!

well. Zolo fianaly gets some rest. but still no 1 knows what his dreams mean!

please reveiw AND give me some idears!(ideas)


	7. the storm

Disclaimer: no duh I don't own one piece! One Piece The fruit

roo17: you are absolutely right! people need 2 review!! ATTENTION ALL YOU PITTIFUL RADIANS! WHEN YOU

READ THIS STORY, **REVIEW!!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

Luffy woke up early in the morning so he co uld get a good delicouse, fresh batch of waffles! Luffy quickly made his bed and stepped out of

the captain's quarters and noticed that Zolo was already awake drinking a bottle of grog. ' up already Zolo!' exclaimed Luffy. ' that's right!'

said Zolo proudly. ' did it happen tonight?' asked Luffy. ' nope! i slept like a baby strangely.' said Zolo. ' well. that's good.' Luffy grinned.

' hey Sanji! are my first class waffles ready yet?' asked Luffy , excited to eat his first meal of the day. ' hold on you crap kid! your waffles will

be ready in a minute!' yelled Sanji from inside the kitchen. ' OKAY!!' Luffy yelled back.

Luffy turned away from the kitchen and sat down with Zolo. ' so you slept like a baby did ya!?' questioned Luffy. ' i sure did. it really surprised

me this morning!' enlightend Zolo. ' i see,' started Luffy, ' but i thought i heard someone walking around all night!' said Luffy. Zolo thought

back and remembered that he had made some noise walking around. after all he had woken up Nami. ' oh ya! that was me. i was doing some

thinking on the deck. it was too hot in my room.' Zolo admited. ' ohhh! i see.' Luffy said.

' morning Luffy!' Luffy turned around and noticed Usopp and Chopper coming up the stairs from below deck. ' hey guys! ready for another day

of adventure?!!' asked Luffy. ' you bet cap'n!' announced Chopper, holding his hands up to his head in a salute! Luffy looked towards the

kitchen as Sanji came out with Luffy's waffles. ' thanks Sanji!' said Luffy proudly holding up some waffle. ' whatever! enjoy those crap waffles!'

Sanji told Luffy.

'Luffy you really need to take a breake from those stinking waffles!' declaired Nami who was coming up from below deck. ' hey! these are first

class waffles! they are heaven on earth! they are paradise! they are steamy, hot, munchy, syrupy, buttery,........' Luffy couldn't finish because

Nami had shoved one of his waffles into his mouth. ' keep it to yourself!'argued Nami rolling her eyes. ' morning Zolo!' she smiled , 'did you

sleep well last night?' Zolo looked up at Nami and knocked back some grog. ' yeah. i did.....' said Zolo bluntly.

after everyone had breakfast, it began to rain. small steady balls of water. ' YA!!! RAIN!!!' shoute Luffy! ' LET'S ALL GET WET GUYS!!' of course

Usopp and Chopper joined Luffy in the fun, but the others just sat back under cover. ' aw c'mon! are you guys to cool to get wet!!' teased

Luffy. Zolo grinned and looked from side to side, then casually stepped out in the rain and joined Luffy in the small shower.

' you guys are so imature!' said Nami. ' and you're so old! too old to have fun!' grinned Zolo. Nami glared at Zolo with her evilest glare yet.

Zolo gulped and ran away as fast as he could. ' come back here and fight like a man!' shouted Nami as Zolo started climbing up one of the masts.

' there they go again.' said Chopper to Usopp.

suddenly the rain began to pour real hard, and Luffy got a glimps of some lightning in the distance. ' Zolo come down from the mast! theres

lightning!!' warned Luffy. Zolo looked down at Luffy and saw him signaling for him to come down but couldn't hear what he was saying. so Zolo

obediantly started sliding down the mast. as he headed down some lightning attracted to his swords and Zolo got hit. Zolo cried out and let go from

the mast and started falling.

' oh no!! Zolo's fallling!!' exclaimed Nami. ' i'll get him!' said Luffy. ' GUM- GUM! NET!' Luffy stretched out his arms and exspanded his hands so

Zolo would fall in them. Luffy felt Zolo land in his hands with a thud. ' gotcha!' said Luffy proudly! Luffy slowley put Zolo down on the deck. ' geez man!

that was completely embareassing!' Zolo said. ' i would have rather fallen all the way. it would have been funner.'

'but you would have died!' said Nami. ' and it would have been your fault!' argued Zolo.

'and why is that.'

' because you chased me up there!!'

' darn you Zolo!' growled Nami who then wacked him with her staff. Zolo grinned. ' that didn't hurt!' teased Zolo. before they started fighting again Luffy

said. ' hey guys! calm down! there's a storm going on and we need to take care of the ship!' Luffy then gave orders for every one to help take down the

sails, and everything else.

Nami possitioned herself in the birds nest so she could look around and calculate what would be coming next. ' according to my breif calculations. this storm

should end in an hour! we'll encounter real heavy winds if we keep taking this rout, which is the only rout cause this is the grand line! and we'll probably

have to get a new ship after this. acording to MY calculations that is.' announced Nami.

'darn!' Luffy thought. 'Nami! how far away is the real storm!' he shouted. ' if we keep going this way! we'll reach it in about fifteen minutes!!' Nami shouted

back. Luffy thought for a muinute. ' Nami! would we survive if we CHARGED through the storm?!!' asked Luffy. ' maybe! you only have ten minutes to figure

out how though!' said Nami. Luffy grinned. he already had a plan. ' hey chopper!! come here!!' shouted Luffy. Chopper came running over as fast as he

could. ' what can i do for you captain!??' asked Chopper. ' i need you to push the ship as fast as you can through the storm. you can indure the weather

and make this possible if......'

' way ahead of you Luffy!' grinned Chopper. Chopper quickly transformed into his heavy point and leaped into the water. then he half swam half pushed

the ship through the storm. ' keep it up Chopper! were almost through!!' encouaged Luffy. ' don't worry! we'll make it through!' growled Chopper. Chopper

swam and pushed the ship for three short minutes and finally escaped the storm. ' we did it!' huffed Zolo who was beat from keeping the ship inact.

' Zolo! your bleeding!' observed Nami, noticing that Zolo was clutching his right shoulder. 'it's nothing. just a cut.' assured Zolo. ' yeah. knowing you, you'll

heal in a day!' said Nami.

' oh well guys. the ships pretty torn up, but all of our suplies lasted.!!' announced Luffy. ' so were gonna have to dock somewhere and get a new ship.'

everyone eyed Nami. ' what what did i do?!' Zolo grinned and said, ' you've got the berries!! ' Nami bugged her eyes out in suprise. ' you know about my

secret stash!' shouted Nami. ' what stash?' asked Zolo. ' crap! i just told you i have a secret stash!!' cried Nami. there was a pause, then Zolo burst out

laughing! ' well you might as well help pay for the stash you theif!' glared Luffy, ' how could you steal from the crew!!'

Nami gulped in embarassment. ' well um, he he! sorry. i'll pay for it all.'

'good!' said Luffy. Nami eyed Zolo. he was rolling on the floor laughing his head of. ' i'll pay for the ship if....' started Nami. ' if what?' asked Luffy.

'........if.... i get to beat up Zolo.' grinned Nami.

' sure.'

' YEEEESSSSSSSS!!!!' shouted Nami. ' huh? what. you get to do what to me?' asked Zolo. then he realized what she was going to do. 'curse you Luffy! how

could you betray me! she's gonna beat the crap out of me!'

-----

that night Zolo was as purple as a plumb. 'she beat the crap out of you huh. why?' asked Luffy. ' because i don't hit girls. not unless i have to!' replied Zolo.

' that's a good reason.' said Luffy. ' don't tell her this,' whispered Zolo, ' but when she beat me up.......... it didn't hurt a bit!' Luffy grinned knowing that

it was most likely true. ' i think she just wanted to hit you for a good reason.' said Luffy. ' i think she knew she really couldn't hurt you.'

Zolo shrugged. ' were probably gonna have to get rid of the ship huh. that means we'll have to find an island some time soon.' said Zolo changing the subject

Luffy noded. ' Nami will know were to go.'

'probably.'

' ya. and we'll need to take shifts on guarding the ship. with our ship all beat up we'll be perfect targets for other pirates.' said Luffy. ' that's probably a good

idea.' agreed Zolo.

Luffy decided to take first watch, while Zolo went to bed.

* * *

BUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!!

well. they made it past the storm. and Zolo seems to have been free of his dreams.

but there ship is trashed. and what if Zolo's dreams aren't over yet!! oh well , PLEASE **REVIEW!!!**


	8. molgeln

Disclaimer: no duh I don't own one piece! One Piece The fruit

roo17: yes yes poor Zolo.

if my friend senric117 is reading this. good for you buddy! you better review though or i'll sic roo17 on u!!

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

Luffy stood on the old creaky floorboards of the ship and watched. he looked left and right to see if he could identify anything ship like, sailing

in the night. Luffy had been watching the ocean for about three hours. it was almost Zolo's turn. ' i'm hungry!' thought Luffy. 'i'm gonna go get

something from the kitchen, maybe some waffles!' Luffy grinned as he quietly snuck into the kitchen. he quickly snatched away some jam and

butter from one of the high cubbords and gathered some bread. ' ah yes! a genuine peanut butter and jelly sam'ich' Luffy said drooling over his

sandwich. Luffy started taking his first bites when he saw something glowing outside. ' what the gay?' thought Luffy as he headed towards the

kitchen door.

Luffy steped outside still eating his sandwich and looked out into the night. ' where'd that glowing thingy go?' asked Luffy to himself. ' oh well.

it's Zolo's turn. i better go wake him up.'

suddenly as Luffy turned around something slamed his head into the floor. of couse it didn't hurt Luffy, so he quickly got up on his fight and looked

around. ' who's there!??' questioned Luffy. Luffy looked behind him just to notice something fade into the cool night wind. ' show yourself!' demanded

Luffy, setting himself in a fighting possision. then on the lower deck appeared a ghastly, old man of a pirate. almost all of this strange pirate was

a pale color. like a ghost. ' who the heck are you?' said Luffy.

----

Zolo woke up hearing something from the kitchen. ' propbably just Luffy getting a snack. if he breakes something, Sanji 'ill be furious!' said Zolo to himself.

Zolo got up knowing it was almost his turn for the night watch. he quickly smothed out his bed and put on his boots. then he swiped his swords from

his bedside. ' in a cpuple minutes it'll be my shift.' thought Zolo. then Zolo just rmembered, he hadn't had his dream . that was great! maybe it finally

got off him!

suddenly there was a knock on his door. Zolo looked over towards the door and headed towards it. he pulled the door open and saw Nami. ' did Luffy

wake you up?' asked Zolo suprised. ' yeah. he did actually.'

'then what are you doing over here?'

' i was scared! i saw something go past my room and you're the only big strong manly guy i know on the ship!' admitted Nami. Zolo rolled his eyes, 'aw

crap! who cares! your not a little girl anymore!you can take care of yourself! plus you don't beleive in ghosts do you?' questioned Zolo. Nami put her

hands on her hips and said, ' of course i don't beleive in ghosts! but that strange guy looked really scary........' Zolo folded his arms and looked accross

the hall. ' so what do you expect me to do?' asked Zolo, ' i can bareley move! you beat me till i was black and blue!'

' ya right!' sneered Nami knowing perfectly well that Zolo was fine. ' oh well, you still beat me up so don't expect me to be protecting you or anything!'

grinned Zolo.

suddenly a crash was heard from above the deck. then Zolo and Nami heard Luffy shout something to someone.

-----

the strange ghostly pirate laughed. ' did i suprise you boy!!?' Luffy frowned, ' you sure did old man! now answere my question! who are you!' the strange

pirate stared at Luffy, then finally said, ' you want to know who i am do ye'!!'

' you bet i do!'

' well i'm the most fearful pirate 'n 'de whole gran' line!!' declared the pirate. Luffy sighed, ' your such a disapointment old man! that's what everybody says!'

the pirate rubbed his long scragly beard, thinking for a catchier line. ' AHA! i got it! i am ONE of 'de most fearful pirates in 'de whole gran' line!!' stated

the pirate proudly. ' listen old man, i don't give a crap to who you think you are! i just wanna know who in the world you are!' said Luffy obviously agrivated

with the pirate. 'oohhhh! i see. well let me tell you something..'

' yes yes, do tell...'

' my name is Molgeln, the pirate of three hundred ghostly men!' declaired Olgeln proudly. ' i see. i am Luffy, captain straw hat Luffy!' declaired Luffy prouder

than Molgeln. ' and my straw hats and i are gonna clobber you for attacking me and my ship!'

' whatever ye say straw hat boy! but be warned. i ave eaten of de Mist-Mist devil fruit! at will, i can become as light as de night fog. go throught de t'ickes

of walls. obsorb any attack!' said Molgeln

' i see.' smiled Luffy. deciding to supprise Molgeln with his own devil fruit powers.

Luffy then started the fight right after the small talk, noticing that some of Molgeln's pirates were headed his way on small regular dinghys. ' Gum-Gum

whip!' shouted Luffy slashing his leg towards Molgeln like a whip. the unexpected attack caught Molgeln of gaurd and was kicked directly in the stomach.

the attack sent Molgeln flying into the side of the ship. taking this moment to his advantage, Luffy charged preparing another attack. ' Gum-Gum' pistol!'

Molgeln was ready this time and cried, ' Mist-Mist air!' Luffy's powerful punch unexpectedly went directly through Molgeln and smashed through Sanji's room.

suddelnly Zolo and Nami ran up from below deck. ' hey guys! your just in time!' said Luffy, noticing that Molgeln's pirates had just started to board his ship.

' sweet! let's do this!' yelled Zolo drawing his swords. Nami secretly snuck away and jumped aboard one of Molgeln's pirate's boats. she was planning to

steal some treasure from Molgeln. ' dern you boy! you brought friends!' growled Molgeln.

Zolo took that chance and gave a vicous slash at Molgeln. Molgeln was knocked down, left with three gaping slits in his stomach. ' pay attention pops!'

warned Zolo.

' what's the idea crap kid!' stormed Sanji who had come out of his room. ' i guess you like to crap up peoples rooms do ya!' Luffy looked over to Sanji and

pointed to Molgeln. ' ooohhhhhh! sorry bout that! anyway, let's deal with that crap guy.' said Sanji realising they had an enemy.

Molgeln took his chance and shouted ' Mist-Mist rain!' suddenly Molgeln's body floated up and formed a big black cloud. ' what's he doing?' asked Sanji.

then out of the cloud cam huge rain drops that had enourmous destructive impact on anything they touched. ' Zolo! look out!' shouted Luffy. Zolo looked

up. 'HOLY GUACAMOLI!' Zolo shouted. he then turned to one of Molgeln's pirates, grabed him by the head, and threw him at the big ball of water. instantly

the huge rain smashed the pirate into the ocean. after the "rain" had stoped, Molgeln went back to a human form. for that second Molgeln was left

defenceless. Sanji saw that as an opening and uleashed a series of visous kicks. Molgeln was sent sikidding across the deck.

' alwright kid. you asked fer it!' glared Molgeln. ' take this! Mist-Mist.....ghost!!!' shouted Molgeln. suddenly a ghost like thing came out of Molgeln and floated

full speed towards Sanji. when it finally reached him, it grabbed Sanji's shirt and slammed him on the deck. the ghost was like a whole 'nother person!

Luffy notesed that Molgeln was panting. the ghost thing was using Molgeln's energy as it's own. Luffy though that if he could attack Molgeln, it would knock

the ghost off guard and it would be gone. ' Gum-Gum...pistol.' Luffy sent his punch directly at Molgeln's face. Molgeln had no chance at all of dodging it, he

had only half his power, AND he would have to stop his attack.

the Gum-Gum pistol made a direct hit knocking Molgeln out cold. Luffy looked at Sanji. he was still fighting the ghost thing. then Luffy reallized, he hadn't knocked

Molgeln out, Molgeln had realeased ALL of his energy into that one attack. the ghost now had all of Molgeln's power. ' Zolo! help us out! we need your help

right now!' ordered Luffy. Zolo finished off three more pirates then ran up to Luffy. 'i see.' said Zolo, ' we gotta kill the ghost thing.'

Sanji, Luffy, and Zolo all triple teamed the ghost as the rest of the crew fought off Molgeln's crew, which had powers almost as deadly as Molgeln's. ' guys!

stand back!' shouted Zolo. Luffy knew what Zolo was going to do, so he pulled Sanji back with him. Zolo then did his attack, ' ONI- GIRI!!!!!' shouted Zolo,

slicing his swords through the air. after Zolo's oni-giri attack, the ghost vanished in the air.

' alright! leave the rest to me!' said Zolo running around, dicing every enemy he saw. ' hey! don't interfear with my battles!' snarled Chopper. ' sorry buddy

but, you're too slow!' grinned Zolo finishing the rest off.

--------

after that small battle the ship was completely torn up. ' darn. i was hoping this wouldn't happen.' sighed Luffy. Luffy looked at Zolo. he was tossing Molgeln's

men over board. ' hey Zolo!' called Luffy, ' where's Nami??!' Zolo shrugged. ' i don't know!'

'darn it!'

' she probably went to Molgeln's ship to find treasure.!'

' well the sun's out and i don't see any pirate ship out there.'

'maybe it..........' suddenly a scream rang out. ' it's Nami!' announced Zolo. ' the scream came from that direction!' Zolo pointed left. Luffy looked to the left, there

was no ship. ' maybe his ship is like a ghost, you cant see it!' suggested Luffy. 'Nami!' Zolo called out, ' keep screaming!'

Zolo suposedly had yelled loud enough, because Nami kept screaming. ' we have to follow here voice and find Molgeln's ship!' said Luffy. ' that's the only way we'll

find it.'

' we're almost there! her voice is louder now!!'

' yup! only a couple more yards and we'll........' Luffy's ship suddenly crashed into thin air. Molgeln's ship!!! a couple seconds after the crash, a huge ghostly ship

appeared before Luffy's eyes. ' look Luffy! there she is.' Zolo pointed to one of the masts. Nami was tied up.

Luffy jumped off the ship onto Molgeln's. ' Nami. what happened!'


	9. the inn

disclaimer: no duh i dont own one peice!!!

sorry for the delay on this chapter. i had some, uh........"technical difficulties."

roo17: beware all u naughty readers who don't review!! roo17'll sic ya!!!

* * *

**CHAPTER 9**

Luffy jumped onto the old creaky deck of Molgeln's ship and imediatly ran up to Nami. ' what happened! why are you here!??' asked Luffy

starting to untie the ropes. ' weeelllll...i left the ship to steal some of Molgeln's treasure, aaannd i sorta had to fight some people and

sorta got captured!!' explained Nami. Zolo walked up beside Luffy, ' so, are you hurt? your okay right!??'

' yup! i'm as fit as a fiddle!'

' well, i guess thats okay.' said Zolo rolling his eyes and looking away. ' what's that supposed to mean!!' shouted Nami, doing one of her

evil glares! ' shut up! if there are more of Molgeln's pirates on board they'll hear us!!' said Zolo through clenched teeth. ' alright alright!!

now answere my question!!' glared Nami.' it means that it wouldn't matter if you'd have gotten hurt because you'd beat them black and blue!'

said Zolo showing her a bruise on his right arm from last night. Nami chuckled, ' awww, baby get a boo-boo??!!' Zolo cocked back his head

and folded his arms. ' don't make me hurt you girl.' sneered Zolo. after he said that, Nami finally noticed she was free and whacked Zolo

with her staff. ' ow! calm down! we need to get you out of here!!' said Zolo ducking under Nami's vicous blows. ' you really need to start

helping us fight our enemies! you got that urge for violence!' teased Zolo.

suddenly, right before Nami was about to strike again, she vanished. ' what the.....?' started Zolo. Chopper pointed below deck.

' she went down there!! i heard a noise below deck!!' withought thinking Zolo and Luffy amediatly ran towards the lower deck. ' hurry up guys.

what are you waiting for!??' Zolo said looking over his shoulder. as Zolo and Luffy reached the Lower deck Zolo noticed something round the

corner. ' they went that way!!' directed Zolo. ' gotcha.' said Luffy, ' it's like a maze in here!' Zolo nodded in agreement. ' we better catch up quick!'

' look! they went that way!' Zolo followed Luffy's gaze and also noticed Nami and whatever had taken her, round the corner. Zolo picked up speed

noticing that they were catching up. finally Nami and what appeared to be Captain Molgeln, were directly ahead of Luffy and Zolo. ' Zolo, leave

this to me..' Luffy pulled back his arms and whipped them out getting ahold of Nami's arms. ' gotcha!!!' announced Luffy pulling Nami away from

Molgeln's grasp. ' you okay??' asked Luffy. ' yup! fit as a fiddle!' exclaimed Nami. ' that's good. now stay behind us while the guys do our manly

stuff!' grinned Zolo. ' and what would that be?' asked Nami raising her eyebrows. Zolo kept running and said, ' beating up captain Molgeln of

course!! what else!??'

' oooohhh!! got ya.'

' sure. just stay out of our way.'

' shut up!!' glared Nami, trying to concentrate on were she was going at the same time. Zolo looked up at captain Molgeln, he was starting to slow

down. Zolo, who had plenty of energey left, picked up speed and reached out for molgelns cloak. he missed. molgeln suddenly vanished into thin air.

' darn it!!' growled Zolo, ' i almost had him!!!' Zolo looked around to see the possible routs Molgeln could have taken to secretly escape.

' knowing that Molgeln guy, he probably went through the wall.' Luffy thought out loud. ' well,....do your stuff captain!!' said Zolo pointing at the wall.

before Luffy did anything, Chopper took over and smashed a gaping hole in the wall. ' great job kid!!' Zolo congratulated and ran full speed through

the wall. ' come on guys!' yelled Zolo over his shoulder. the rest of the crew followed, and Luffy was next to Zolo in seconds. some of the crew stayed

behind just in case Molgeln had gone in the other direction.

' do you see him yet??' asked Zolo. ' nope. i hear him though.' answered Luffy, ' maybe it's a trap!?? maybe he's luring us all the way down here with a

fake him or something crazy like that.'

' i don't think so. i see him right now.!!' Zolo said pointing at a figure turn the corner. ' are you sure that's him?' asked Luffy. ' i'm pretty sure.' Zolo said

picking up speed. finally captain Molgeln was directley in front of Zolo. Zolo drew his swords, and slashed a perfect executing slash directly through Molgeln's

back and neck.

and the dummy fell to the floor.

' DARN IT!!!' shouted Zolo through clenched teeth. ' so he WAS messing with us all along..' concluded Luffy, ' i knew it.'

Zolo heard something above him, Zolo didn't even bother to look, he new what it was. he tightend his grip on his swords, leaped, and sliced up at the ceiling

with all his might. Molgeln fell to the ground with a bloody splash, as blood seeped out of the grisley cuts Zolo had put on him just then. ' he was litterally playing

pupets with us.' announced Zolo sheathing his swords, ' he did a good job too, floating unseen obove us, controling that dummy. smart old guy huh.!!'

Luffy looked down noticing the captain who was trying to pull himself up. ' i'll get ye'....... you just wait....y....e......i.......' captain Molgeln said no more, and died

on the lower deck floor. ' let's get out of here and destroy this ship with what's left of our cannons.' Luffy told the crew. Luffy and co. headed back up to their

ship to continue their voyage.

--------

' ssoooooo Nami, were is that island you were talking about??' asked Luffy. ' oh ya! the island. the closest island from here would be a coulple miles to the

east, which, if my calculations are correct, will not take us off course.' Nami announced, beaming with pride of her awesome navigation skills. ' you think the

ship will last that long?? to get us that far??' asked Luffy. ' oh ya!! of course! it's really not that far anyway, plus we wont be running into any storms along

the way, if my calculations are correct.........and of course, my calculations are ALWAYS correct.' smiled Nami.

after that small conversation, the crew imediatly began their work on the ship, and some, began their midday snack, and some( Zolo) began their midday

sleep.

Luffy noticed Zolo, and had noticed that he hadn't slept on the deck for a while like this. maybe his dream problems had ceased. ' hey Zolo!' said Luffy slapping

him awake. Zolo mumbled a bit then opned his eyes. ' huh?....what.....'

' hey Zolo! i've been wondering, how are you getting along with your dreams and stuff!!?' asked Luffy with that oiginal big silly grin on his face. ' oh...that.....

weeeellll, actually i've been doing reall good, havn't had my dream for three days streight! and by the way, i hate it when you grin like that, people can smell

your food contaminated breath when you do that!!' said Zolo bluntly. ' oh.....that's to bad. grinning was a habit of mine since i was nine years old!!' informed

Luffy still grinning. Zolo stared at Luffy, ' wipe that silly grin off your face or go grinn at someone else. you dig that?'

' i dig it bro', i dig it.' Luffy nodded and got up, deciding to go grin at Usopp, since Usopp could grin just as big as he could. Zolo watched Luffy aproach Usopp.

Luffy grinned in greeting, in return, Usopp also grinned. Zolo rolled his eyes and smiled. ' those kids are sooo wierd.' affirmed Zolo, ' i just don't get how they

find entertainment in smiling.'

Zolo noticed that Usopp and Luffy were now aproaching Sanji. Usopp and Luffy began to grin and talk to Sanji. Sanji folded his arms, ' listen guys. i don't want

to be a dork!'........................' no!! go away!!'..........................' fine... if you insist.' suddenly Sanji turned his frown into a grin exactly like Luffy's and Usopp's.

finally, before the grinning trio of pirates reached Zolo, they had reached the island. Luffy suddenly streightened up and shouted, ' all right men!! get all the

supplies off board and haul them onto the beach!' Luffy then got a couple of " aye aye captain"s, and the crew got to work.

Zolo picked up a couple barrels and began walking towards the beach. ' woah Zolo! don't be showing off!' teased Nami. ' well stop checking me out!' retorted

Zolo. Nami glared at Zolo, her evilest glare yet. ( note: that's pretty evil since a couple chapters ago she glared her evilest glare yet.) soon enough, all of the

boxes, barrels, bags, and all the othe supplies were gathered on the beach. ' alright guys! let's all find a place to stay and get a new ship!' shouted Luffy so

all of his crew could hear. Luffy then headed towards a motel to see if they could deep at least a coulple of his pirates there. Luffy opened the motel door and

headed towards the counter. the inn keeper looked up at Luffy and kindley asked how he could be of service. ' well mister, i was wondering if i could keep some

of my men here for a while. and maybe you could help me out with a place to stay for the rest??!' asked Luffy. ' well, what kind of men are your men.' the inn

Luffy. ' my men are pirates!!' answered Luffy proudly.

the inn keeper stared blankley at Luffy, then finally stammered, ' welll,.....um...ahhh....he he, i kind of...ah....i'm not sure i..'

' don't worry guy!! we wont kill you! i promise! _well this kid sure is the cheery type! maybe i can trust him, though he didn't really make me feel any better about keeping_

_him here. i think this guys okay. for a pirate that is._ thought the motel guy. ' sooooo, pirates are you. well, i guess i can let you guys stay for a 'bit. two days, and

two days only! no more, no less. but i'm not sure all of your men can stay here. i only have a few rooms left! that good enough for you guy?' said the inn keeper.

not really sure of himself, because not only was he really young, but really nervouse.

' thanks a bunch! what's your name anyway!??' asked Luffy. ' oh, my name, that would be Ryan.' said Ryan, ruffling his short blond hair.

' thanks Ryan! so, how many rooms are available?' asked Luffy. Ryan checked his chart to see. ' there are four rooms open for you sir!!'

' thanks a lot Ryan! i'll be seing you soon!' said Luffy, heading off to gather four of his pirates to stay at the motel.

---------

Zolo had found a good, quiet isolated area to take a nap, while Luffy was out searching for places to stay. Zolo's spot was nicely shaded by a tree, and had

a small bed of rocks which were interestingley soft, which was were Zolo was sleeping. Zolo had only slept there for about fifteen minutes, before Nami had

found him, and had shook him out of his sleep. ' hey Zolo! wake up you lazy butt!' said Nami shaking him. ' huh? what?.......oh, what do you want?! i'm trying to

sleep!' complained Zolo. ' i know, i know! just calm down! Luffy want's you! he found a nice place for us to stay!' said Nami.

' sweet!! i hope it has a big nice comfey bed! it better or that place is no good! it better have a good suply of grog too!' grinned Zolo running off towards the

village. Zolo found Luffy standing by the ship.

' so you found a place for us to crash?!!' questioned Zolo. ' that i did Zolo. and in case your wondering, they do have a bar.'

' sweet!..........so, who all his gonna stay at the place you found?' asked Zolo. ' only four. which would be, me, you, Nami, and say.........probably Sanji.' Luffy told

Zolo. ' i see. that's cool. how long will they let us stay. and where are we staying by the way?' Zolo said, fiddling with his swords. ' oh ya. it was a pretty decent

inn that i found. looked pretty cool. anyway. the inn keeper guy, " Ryan" said we could only stay two nights. i think he's scared of us or something.' Luffy smiled,

thinking about the way Ryans face looked when he told him that they were pirates.

' and the inn keeper guy wont kill us 'cause were pirates right?!' Zolo said, making sure it was safe. ' that's what he was worried about. so i think were all good.'

confirmed Luffy. ' great!! now let's check it out!'said Zolo, running of towards the inn.

* * *

BUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!

okay guys! that's chappy numba' nine!! onece again, sorry for the delay on this

chapter! i wrote it as quick as i could, so sorry if it's crappy. hoped you peoples liked

it. and DO NOT FORGET!!!! **REVIEW!!**(this is not concerning roo17!)


	10. sacrifice

disclaimer: no duh i dont own one peice!!!

well folks! chappy number ten is up!! sorry for the big delay on this chapter!! i didn't have a good chance to get this up because

i've been real busy. and right when i was ready to get this chapter finished, my familly got in a car crash. ( stupid ice!!!)

oh well. enjoy the chappy and...............**REVIEW!!!!**

rox418: well well my little budy!! u finally decided to show up!! good job! your father is proud of you!

roo17: u r the greatest!! as always. if our little budy( shown above) doesn't review.....you know what to do!!

here's a christmas gift for u all: CHAPPY #10!!!

MERRY CHRISTMAS GUYS.

P.S. REVIEW AGAIN, or you'll get coal in your stalking,...........naughty, naughty, naughty,..........

* * *

**CHAPTER 10**

' heck yes!! this is the greatest!' sighed Zolo as he took a nice long swig of grog on his bed, ' gorog's the greatest too!"

' you're enjoying the inn as much as you can huh!' noted Luffy. ' you bet. this is the best place i've ever stayed at!!' Luffy noded. 'yeah. they do take

good care of their stuff.' Luffy then headed back towards the door to get the others.

' you heading back to get the rest?' asked Ryan as Luffy apeared from the stairs. ' yup. my friend Zolo up there is having a good time!!' exclaimed Luffy.

' he is?? what's he doing?' asked Ryan. ' he's lying on the bed getting drunk.' Luffy said with a straight face. Ryan burst out laughing, ' that's the funniest

thing i've heard all day!!!!'

' it's true though!!' Luffy said folding his arms, ' anyway i'm gonna' go get the others.' Luffy walked towards the door and stepped outside. Luffy surveyed

the area and debated on who should be the lucky ones to get a room in the inn.

' hey Usopp! Chopper!! come here guy!!' called Luffy with his hands cuped around his mouth. Usopp came running right away, while Chopper calmly walked

towards Luffy. ' hurry it up gosh dangit!!!' Luffy shouted in Choppers direction. Chopper picked up speed quick noticing the menacing glare on Luffy's face.

Chopper skided to a halt and awaited his orders. ' soooo captain. what is it?' asked Chopper. ' okay guys. i need you to help me pick out who gets to sleep

in the inn i found.!' Luffy told Usopp and Chopper.

' most definetly it is i who should be one of the ones who is chosen.' said Usopp, nose in the air and thumb to his chest. ' selfish selfish!.....you are very

much mistaken Usopp my friend!' exclaimed Chopper, ' it is I who shoulde be one of the ones to be chosen!!'

at that moment the two pirates began to argue over who should be chosen. Luffy rolled his eyes at the pitiful sight. ' alright calm down you runts! i'll beat

the living crap outa' you if you guys don't cut it out!!' commanded Luffy. ' but captain,' started Chopper suddenly breaking the fight, ' crap aint living.'

Luffy growled and cracked his knuckles. Chopper's hands shot up in the air, ' am sorry Luffy! i was just joking!!'

' anyways! you two have already been picked for the stay. but that can change real quick if you guys don't mellow down.' ordered Luffy. ' that's right Chopper,

do what Luffy says or else!!' glared Usopp. ' you too Usopp!' said Luffy smacking the backside of Usopp's head.

-----------------

finally the trio of pirates had cut their bickering and had finally decided that Sanji should be one to stay at the inn. now the four of them were deciding who

would be the last to stay in the inn. Sanji scanned the area. then decided, ' AHA!!!! i got it........ i say that, that pretty lady over there should be the one!!'

' that's Nami you twit!!' said Chopper dully. ' ummmmm......yeah??so.....?' said Sanji with a teeny grin as he squinted his eyes in embarassment.

' ahh who cares. i say she should be alowed too!' said Luffy. ' see! even Luffy knows how to treat a pretty lady like...'

' shaddap!!' growled Luffy smacking Sanji upside the head. ' hey!!! wa'zat for??!' huffed Sanji.

and then,.........the fight started again, in a flurry of fists, punches, legs, kicks, and bloody noses.

------------------

once again the fighting had finally stoped and everyone was gathered. ' hey Luffy! i should get opinion on who else should be chosen don't you think?!!'

asked Nami. ' but we already have someone else chosen to stay.' Luffy informed. ' oh......well anyway, i think Zolo should stay in the inn too, cause he's all

big aaaand strooonng, and will protect me from bad guys i....'

Luffy bonked her on the top of the head befor more could be said. ' he was the first one to be picked remember!!??' said Luffy, trying to knock some sence

into her.

' he was!! YESSSSSSSSS!' cheered Nami punching her fist into the sky. Luffy and co. eyed her suspicously and slowly eased away from her as she did some

sort of freakish victory dance. when Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, and Sanji got inside of the inn Luffy said, ' that's what she does when she gets a huge bounty!'

' i guess she thinks Zolo is some kind of treasure.' Usopp said. ' poor poor Zolo, he'd better hide when night comes!!.' thought Chopper. then finally Sanji

said, ' boy Zolo is lucky!!! and boy i want to see her do that victory dance again!!'

Luffy glared at him and smacked the drool right of his face. ( not to mention Sanji's heart eyes too!)

' ooowwwww!! that hurt!!' cried Sanji. ' nawww really!! ' said Luffy dumbly, ' it's supposed to hurt dummy!!'

Usopp and Chopper slowley made their way to Zolo's room as Luffy and Sanji duked it out in the lobby.

before the two could reach Zolo's door, the door swung open and Zolo stepped out. ' what's going on down in the lobby!!' Zolo asked, looking rather frustrated.

' oh nothing. just that Luffy had to smack Sanji and now their fighting in the lobby.' announced Chopper. Zolo stared at the ground and rubbed his chin.

' hmmmmm.....i see........well, tell them to fight quietly, i'm trying to sleep. good night.' then the door slammed shut. Usopp looked at Chopper then said, ' Zolo's

one strange fella.'

' i heard that!!!!' shouted Zolo from his bedroom. Usopp's eyes bulged out of his head and he quickly ducked under a table in fright. Chopper glared down at

Usopp. ' you big weenie!' taunted Chopper. ' WATCH'U CALL ME!!' roared Zolo from his room. Chopper's eyes bugged out and he joined Usopp under the table,

both of the little babies quivering in horror. ' but i didn't even call HIM a weenie. i called YOU a weenieUsopp!' explained Chopper.

suddenly footsteps were heard from downstairs. quickly the two scrambled out from under the small table and acted as if nothing ever happened.

Luffy poked his head around the corner. ' what are you guys doing?? i heard some talk about a weenie. and boy am i hungree! share some with me!!'

Chopper rolled his eyes and Usopp fell back startled at Luffy's sudden appearence.

----------------------

soon night had come and everyone had settled down. the rest of the crew just decided to set up a camp in the woods, while Luffy, Sanji, Zolo, Usopp, Nami, and

Chopper, had the honor of staying in the inn. Ryan the in keeper stayed up most of the night, nervous about the strange pirates that had settled in the inn.

' strange kid that straw hat guy is.' Ryan said to himself. Ryan kept talking to himself untill about midnight to keep himself awake.

it was almost exactly ten minutes after midnight when Ryan began to dose off. and just as his eyes were about to close, a shadow darted across the room. Ryan's

eyes flashed open in an instant. he quickly picked himself up from his chair and ducked under his desk. Ryan slowly scaned the room for the intruder. the only light

availible for Ryan to use was the moonlight coming through the single window by the entrance.

Ryan jumped back in startlement as the figure flew past the window. by the quick glimps of the shadowy figure, Ryan could tell it was somewhat human.

Ryan's eyes slowly adjusted to the dark, just as he noticed the thing start to climb up the stairs. Ryan quickly opened his desk drawer and pulled out a pistol. Ryan

froze realising that the thing had heard him open the drawer. he slowly crouched behind his chair trying to stay hiden. the thing stood up and walked towards the

desk. the way it moved and looked , made the thing definetly seem to be human- a pirate as a matter of fact- to Ryan.

the thing's eyes semmed to glow as he looked around the room. the thing then got on all fours and quickly fled up the stairs. Ryan then took his pistol and ran

after the human like beast.

Ryan rounded the corner, and the last thing he remembered was the creatures glowing red eyes.

-----------------

Zolo woke up to a crash on the main floor. Zolo quickly got out of his bed and reached for his swords. quietly he opened the door and silently crawled down the

steps. he peeked around the corner and noticed that Ryan's chair was empty. he took another step. his foot touched something. Zolo picked his foot up and looked

below him. and stared noticing Ryan's half dead body sprawled across the steps. Ryans face had bloody lines running across it, his torso had deep cuts and what

appeared to be bite marks. Zolo turned away from the grouling image in disgust.

suddenly a scratching noise was heard up the stairs. Zolo would have to leave Ryan for now. Zolo swiftly ran up the stairs to see what was going on. Zolo peered

around the corner, slowly drawing his swords. and then he saw it, it was the thing, scratching Luffy's door. obviously Luffy's door was locked, because this strange

creature was big enough to open the door if it wanted.

immediatly Zolo identified this thing to be the one who attacked Ryan. Zolo bit down on his third sword making a small noise as his teeth met the handle of his

blade. right as he did that the creature whipped his head in Zolo's direction. Zolo noticed the creatures amazing skill for hearing, but the one thing Zolo couldn't

avoid noticing, was the things glowing red eyes. the thing stood up taking a human form and began to walk towards Zolo's direction. as the thing came closer,

Zolo began to recodnise the figure. the thing was a famous grand line pirate, known as Dusk. it was blind but had an amazing skill to hear. it was known to take

it's enemies by surprise, quickly and quietly. it was also known to travel mainly at night moving quick and silently, often taking the form of a spider like human. Dusk

was a pirate, but was definatly not human, bounty hunters all over the world try to find and kill this assassin like pirate, but no one has ever succeeded.

Zolo knew Dusk only went after famous pirates, so Zolo knew that Dusk thought highly about the Straw Hats. it was a privalige to be thought of that way by Dusk.

so Zolo decided to take this oportunity. this was Zolo's only chance at Dusk the "bloody eyed."

as Dusk got closer, Zolo took his moment and lunged at Dusk slicing with all of his swords. in surprise Dusk squealled and flew accross the hall. ' i thought i'd give

you a taste of your own food Dusk the bloody eyed.' comented Zolo with a sly grin. Dusk picked him self up and replied with a series of unhuman chirps and

squeaks. Zolo braced himself as Dusk crouched in a offencive posision. Zolo raised his swords as Dusk scurried towards him. Zolo was caught in surprise as Dusk

began to use his speed as a tool to run up the wall then onto the ceiling then lunge himself onto Zolo, knocking him onto the floor. Zolo made sure to avoid eye

contact. that's the worst thing you could do while fighting Dusk. Zolo kicked with all his strength sending Dusk crashing into the far wall of the hall. the racket of the

battle had woken Sanji up. ' what the crap is going on!!!??' demanded Sanji. it only took a couple seconds for Sanji to figure it out. Sanji also knew exactly who

Dusk was. ' Dusk!!' called Zolo, ' what do you want with us??'

Dusk looked up, his eyes narrowed to thin red slits as he stood up taking human form. ' i guess i'll just have to beat it out of you then.' declaired Zolo. Sanji and

Zolo lunged at Dusk, Dusk also lunged with equal force. the three clashed together with a flurry of vicous attacks. amazingly the rest of the crew had slept through

the begining hours of the brawl. Sanji was starting to slow down, Zolo pressed on with determination, and Dusk hadn't even broken a sweat.

the battle had only gone three extra hours when Sanji finally collapsed from blood lose and exaustion. he looked up, unfortunatly streight into the blood red eyes

of Dusk.

Sanji's eyes widened in pure terror. but no matter how hard he tried, Sanji could not escape the devilish stare of Dusk. Dusk lunged at Sanji, never taking his eyes

off of Sanji's, Sanji cried out knowing his fate was sealed.

Sanji closed his eyes waiting for the pain, the shreding of his flesh. but..........Sanji had closed his eyes!!! Sanji opened his eyes to see a figure in front of him.

and Zolo got the full blown attack. red spray everywere. when Dusk was done with the devious attack that Sanji should have had. Zolo lifted his head in pain.

then blacked out, or maybe did more than that.

* * *

DUN DUN DUUUUNNNNNN!!!! BUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

what happened to Zolo? did he die?? what does my new bad guy have to do with anything?? will Sanji have enough strength to fight back??

who knows, it's up to you people to decide, so give me a nice christmas present called a review and maybe an idea!!

anyway, i hope you liked this chappy!! PLEASE **REVIEW!!!!**

AND **MERRY CHRISTMAS ALL YOU NAUGHTY NON-REVIEWERS!!!**

**AND MERRY CHRISTMAS ALL OF MY AWESOME BUDIES OUT THERE WHO ACTUALLY REVIEW!!**


	11. authors note

this is the end!!!!!!!!

* * *

**hey peoples!!!!**

if you were unfortunate enough to read this story, know that i have desided to call it off

for now.

you ask why?

because im getting more reviews for my stupid story of sonic the hedgehog mockery one shot than this one!!!!

( takes deep breath )

but do not be dissapointed because i called this one off, im thinking about making #2, so chill out if you liked

this story.

but besides all that, i now conclude this unfortunate story of less than 12 reviews. (cries in the corner)

bwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa


End file.
